Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac
by stickyelf
Summary: Harry returns to hogwarts for his sixth year. Voldemort's power grows and a game of old evil awakens again. Could this be the end? Please Review! Chapter 7 up!
1. A Warning in Disguise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters, except a few of my own creation. The plot is of my sort, but Rowling set up most of the groundwork and basic story. Let's face it, she is a genius, and I am just a pawn. Life is a game, as you will find out. The plot also had influence from a book called The Eight, by Katherine Neville. Good book. Read on.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 1: A Warning in Disguise  
  
The frigid air sent another wave of chills through her weakened body, as the last few strands of her disheveled hair became drenched. Pressing her body against the cold brick wall the last words Milya had told her echoed in her mind, " Do not falter, do not fail." The shadows concealed her and the rain let little light from the street lamps through, her small frame shaking slightly. For the first time in weeks she let the little voice in her mind speak out, telling her the quest was too big for her, she too would fail, like the others. Like Milya.she suppressed the rush of emotions, at the thought. It wouldn't be the same, she wouldn't let it. She suddenly stiffened at the sound of a voice nearby.  
  
" Don't think I don't see you in the shadows, lurking behind me. You've been there for days, I know, I live in shadows too." She felt another sharp chill run through her at the sound of the icy tone, almost inhuman. If he had heard her, know she was there, then she had already failed. Silently she prayed to herself in the hope that he had not spoken to her, yet in the back of her mind she knew she was wrong.  
  
" What is it you seek, my dear, a pretty little thing you are? Tell me, why have you been trailing me? Who sent you, not that it makes much of a difference." A mans figure stepped out of the shadows down the alley. He was tall, almost lanky. The light of the street lamp reflecting off of his dark hair, the shadows hiding his face from her view. Beside him stooped a smaller mousy figure. He paused a moment to gaze up at the sky, before his piercing eyes rested on her. She could no longer breath, frozen silently, still hopelessly pressing herself against the wall, when she saw a smile spread across his face.  
  
" It will be a pleasure to kill you, rarely do I get the chance to kill someone with no one around to see," he continued, his eyes still gazing at her," What is it you seek?" She could feel the icy brick against her spine. Scarcely breathing, she too stepped out of the shadows trying to muster an air of defiance.  
  
" You know why I am here," her own voice sound weak and childish to her ears," I've been sent for the pieces. We know you posses them, and we know what you plan to do with them. Make no mistake, we will not let them fall in the wrong hands again." Her final words rang through the empty alleyway, quiet settled again and only the sound of rain spattering against the pavement broke the silence. His shrill cold laugh pierced the air again, sending another involuntary chill up her spine.  
  
" You speak as though you are not alone, yet I know you are. My guess it that you have no idea what the pieces actually do. Probably couldn't even defend yourself if you wanted too. And lastly you have even doubted whether or not you made the right choice to follow me to begin with," she stirred, for it was true that the small bug of doubt had been growing in her mind, but he continued, " and now, my dear, I have made the choice for you. You chose wrong." At this he pulled out his wand from inside his black robes, staring blankly at her, a smirk spread across his eerie features.  
  
" You will know what the sweet release of death is truly like, " he said, " Any parting words?" Her mind briefly raced over everything she had done in the last weeks, where she had made a mistake, when her thoughts returned to Milya's last words. She also pulled out her wand, though she knew that even her most noble efforts in that department would fail. Then she spoke.  
  
" The mage is coming." she said quietly and simply, accepting now her proven death. These four words sent a fire in the mans eyes, and a shadow of anger fell on him. She was done being afraid. He muttered to himself, and a moment later a green lighting bolt shot out of his wand hitting her squarely in the chest, she instantly fell down to the filthy pavement. Her once raven black hair now spattered with mud and grim, yet her face the look of perfect serenity. He stared at her body in disgust.  
  
" Good night, Persephone," he said under his breath then turning his back on her, he began to walk up the alley. His servant faltering a moment, still staring at Persephone's limp body, when his master said sharply, " Come along, Wormtail."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry woke suddenly, his scare prickling slightly and a general feeling of happiness settling over him. This had been happening for weeks, he would wake up in the middle of the night having a sudden flood of emotion, his head burning. A sinking feeling welled up in Harry's stomach, Lord Voldemort was happy about something, that was never good news. The scar on Harry's forehead that made him so identifiable also seemed to be a link between him and the dark lord. He didn't want to think these things now, the memories of last June still present in his mind. Would they ever go away, he thought. They haunted him awake and sleep, it seemed he could never run away from it all.  
  
Pushing himself into a sitting position, his hand groping for his ever- present pair of glasses. The street lamp outside projected an eerie blue shadow on his bedroom floor, the window left open to let in the cool night air. Gazing around the room, he saw his trunk resting in the corner, halfway strung open, and a messy pile of robes hanging out of it. His floor covered in a medley of schoolbooks and homework, Hedwig's empty cage near the window, his broom resting against the desk, and lastly the stack of letters from his friends at his bedside.  
  
Many letters had poured in this summer from his friends, all constantly looking for assurance that he was all right after Sirius's death. After the first few he ignored the rest, all offering the same message of pity. Pity won't bring him back, Harry thought darkly. They can't see, can they? An empty hole penetrated him again, a strong longing for his godfather suddenly possessing him. Harry swallowed, suppressing all emotion, not letting his feelings take him, yet the small voice in the back of his mind was still murmuring that it was his fault. All his fault.  
  
" It was an accident," he assured himself out loud. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the window, plunging his head into the summer night's breeze. The wind ruffled his dark hair as his eyes scanned the rows of houses on Privet Dr. Nothing out of the ordinary.all the identical houses dark with sleep. The night air seemed to calm his nerves.  
  
Even though he had received letters from Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and the others they never seemed to reveal anything of value, no news from the wizerding world. Harry knew that it would be foolish to say something of real importance by owl, but he still felt seemingly out of the loop. He wouldn't know what was happening until September when he returned to Hogwarts.if he returned.but that was still eons away. Truthfully he had never had a more peaceful summer, but in side he wished he was still in constant danger. Something to take his mind off it.  
  
His cousin Dudley had been forced to go to summer school because he had failed most of his end of the year exams. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had steered clear of him the entire summer after the warning from the order. They even brought an old television up to Harry's room, and all his meals to his door, trying to keep their odd nephew away from civilization. He was left upstairs all summer constantly attempting to keep himself entertained, busy, yet his thought always seemed to return to one thing.Sirius.  
  
For the second time that night Harry suppressed his pain and guilt, trying to focus on something more pleasant. Glancing over the houses one last time, a small white fleck on the horizon caught his eye. It was moving toward him. Stepping out of the way, Hedwig landed gracefully on the windowpane, a small piece of parchment tied to her leg. Harry loosened the message from her, breaking the ornate wax seal, he read the note:  
  
.Beware of the woman of honeyed words and hair of gold. Her return brings darkness to your haven, let it be known to you, and shed light on her dark places. Make her learn. M.L.  
  
Harry starred at the message in wonderment, for the words meant nothing to him. It was not completely uncommon for him to get messages from strangers, sometimes they were miss delivered, but this was different. It seemed written for him. He reread the note several times, and then tosses it to the ground in dismay, nothing important. If it was really suppose to mean something, he would know M.L. he told himself. He patted Hegwig gratefully on the back and fell back into his bed, hoping for a few more hours of undisturbed rest.  
  
A/n: I have more in the works, but if you like it so far.review!! Thank you. Plus if anyone has a good, not to common, English last name, that would be a big help. 


	2. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the Queen and I am just a pawn, okay maybe not a pawn. Maybe a knight, or a bishop. Then again, I guess I am just a stupid pawn, hmmm...I wonder what she would say....  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 2: What Dreams May Come  
  
The warm morning sun shone down on Harry's face, waking him. He lay a moment in the soft cocoon of covers before reaching out to his nightstand for his glasses. By the amount of sunlight coming in he could tell that it was about mid morning, and sure enough by he door was a tray with what looked like breakfast. He got up and took the food back to the bed with him. With it was a small note, it read:  
  
Went vacationing to relatives, be back in one week. Meals in the Freezer.. -Your relations  
  
For the first time in weeks Harry could feel the happiness well up inside of him. The Dursleys gone, bliss, he thought. A familiar smile now on his face, he looked down at the breakfast. Just as he was going to bite into a blackened piece of toast a large barn owl swooped into the room, landing at the foot of his bed. On its leg was a rather thick envelope with the big red letters O.W.L. sprawled across it. Harry sighed. These were the scores that he had waited the last six weeks for, and now he was too nervous to look. This little envelope could, would, change his life; they would determine whether or not he could become an auror. He remembered what McGonagall had said last year, that he would need at least an E in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts. It was the last score, an O in potions that worried him most, so much depended on these scores. Harry felt his stomach clench as he held the envelope in his trembling hands. He turned it over once or twice before breaking the wax seal, and out fell a large wad a parchment. Pulling off the first piece, he read:  
  
~~The following Scores belong to a Mr. Harry J. Potter~~  
  
Key: O - outstanding, E - exceeds expectations, A - acceptable, P - poor, D - dreadful  
  
A - Astronomy E - Charms O - Care of Magical Creatures O - Defense Against the Dark Arts A - Divination E - Herbology E - Potions  
  
~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Harry's stomach seemed to sink even deeper. He needed that O, without it his future as an auror was shot. Any other time in his life he would be jumping for joy to get an E in potions, and would be wondering how low the expectation was, but now it seemed all his hard work was down the tube. The paper fell from his hands. Not bothering to read the rest of the stack he brushed it off the bed. He could feel anger rising in him and severe disappointment in himself. He had failed again, just as he had failed Sirius, all his fault. Anger mounted in him, and the once sunny morning became clouded over in his gloom. He wondered how Ron and Hermione did.  
  
" I hope they fail," he said to himself. He could see Hermione smiling happily as she pulled out her letter; O's across the board. Hugging Ron warmly as they went off and became aurors without him. He slammed the breakfast tray to the floor and crawled back under the covers. No longer hungry or happy, he planned to sleep the day away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A sharp jab in his side pulled Harry out of sleep, he grimaced, and rolled over trying to fall back into dreamland. He felt another jab, but this time ignored it, then he heard a familiar chuckle.  
  
" Doesn't want to wake up now, does he?" said Ron cheerfully, " Come on."  
  
" Oh, stop Ron. Do you have to keep poking him? Can't you wake him like a normal person," Hermione nagged.  
  
" Come off it, Hermione."  
  
" Leave him be."  
  
" Do I need to leave you and Harry alone, Hermione," Ron said jokingly. At this Harry reached out for his spectacles, and them rolled over to stare up at his two best friends. Ron looked the same as always, maybe a little taller, his flaming red hair standing out even in the darkened room. Hermione seemed to have gotten a tan and her face was now dotted with small brown freckles, but a side from that, looked like her old self. Still staring at his friends, it just began to sink in that they were in his room, but what were they doing here??  
  
" What-..How-....I thought that I couldn't leave the house," he stammered.  
  
" Well, you're not, Harry, that's why we've come to you," said Ron brightly.  
  
" We wanted to make sure that you were alright after what happened," Hermione said smiling weakly, all of this hardly making Harry feel any better.  
  
" Wanted to make sure the muggles were feeding you okay," said Ron, still smiling, but now holding a piece of charred toast in his hand. Harry smiled at this; his food here defiantly wasn't gourmet dining. "Yeah, my mom enchanted that cooler in the corner to constantly refill itself when we're hungry," Ron continued, pointing to a large green cooler next to Harry's desk, " She packed it well too, plenty of junk."  
  
" Yes, we each brought enough cloths to stay at least a week," Hermione piped up, " and your aunt and uncle are gone on a little trip, right?"  
  
" Yes," Harry said excitedly, his heart seeming to lighten with every moment. An entire week with his friends, it would distract him, and maybe they could get out a little. He sat up suddenly. It seemed that they had over looked something in all the excitement. " What about Dumbledore?" Harry said, his happiness already starting to dissipate.  
  
" Well...uh...we didn't exactly ask him, Harry," said Ron sheepishly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
" Well...er...he can't say no if we don't ask, right?" at seeing the startled look on Harry's face he babbled on, " Me mom and dad know..." Harry still was stunned.  
  
" It wasn't my idea!!" Ron sputtered defensively. Harry turned to Hermione who, now rather red in the face, was gazing bashfully toward the floor.  
  
" This was your idea?!" Harry said startled. She turned her face up toward him looking him blankly in the face and gave a curt nod. Anger that he had been feeling just moments ago suddenly evaporated. He felt himself smiling again. "Well Hermione...it's brilliant!" Harry laughed getting out of bed and embracing his two friends, they both hugging back apparently relieve that he was not upset with them. The rest of the evening was spent in happy reunion (eating plenty of bad food that Ron's mom packed) and eventually falling into one of Harry's first peaceful sleeps of the summer.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
An icy shrill laugh brought Harry back into conciseness, a cold stone floor beneath him. He was sitting in a large stone hall; two lengthy wooden tables were feet from him. The smell of musty furnishings and dankness filled his nostrils, a thin layer of dust over everything. It appeared to be a very old dining hall, and from his quick look around Harry could have sworn he had been here before. Brushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, he saw straight through his forearm. Without even becoming alarmed he realized this was in fact a dream.  
  
" You will hand over the pieces, or you will die," a voice said suddenly piercing the silence. Now there were two figures in Harry's sight. What sounded like a girl was about ten feet in front of him between the two tables. He could not make her form or her face, because she was draped in heavy white robes from head to toe, a wand poised in her hand. Down near the other end of the hall was a figure Harry knew quite well.  
  
" The best aurors of the century haven't been able to stop me. You really think I am going to be threatened by a little girl," Voldemort laughed, that same cold shriek that sent a twinge of pain through Harry's scar. Just a dream, he repeated to himself.  
  
" Why not, you were almost killed by a baby," she said, her voice unwavering. A shadow fell across the dark lord's face.  
  
" I'm afraid I tire of your games, mage. The pieces are all stored safely away, and once you are dead and I acquire the last piece, I will play!" A smile once again on Voldemort's face.  
  
" You will never play while I'm alive!" she shouted now.  
  
" That can be arranged," he smirked. Suddenly an orange bolt of lighting flew from his wand. She narrowly ducked out of the way, the curse shattering one of the wooden benches.  
  
" Crucio!" She yelled, but he muttered the counter curse and it to came flying back at her. She ducked again.  
  
" You really wouldn't be a bad deatheater, I am surprised at how easily you said an unforgivable curse, with such passion. Isn't that a Hogwarts no no." Harry's ears perked up. Did this girl go to Hogwarts?  
  
" Let's end this," she said. Immediately another curse came at her, this time she reacted too late. She dodged, but the spell caught her hip. The white figure flew back six or seven feet, landing hard on the stone floor. A dark red spot penetrating the white cleanness of the robes, it was spreading quickly. Her screams echoed off the walls, Voldemort smiled.  
  
" I offered you instant death, and you tried to combat it. But I like this better, a slow and painful death, alone, is what you deserve," he continued, " At least your sister accepted that I was going to kill her. You look like her now, except she was much more serene. Oh well." He flicked his wand and she flew back into the air again, landing about five feet further back, close to Harry. Her scream pierced the air again, a puddle of blood where she was just laying. This time she landed on her back, the hood still covering her face. Harry could see her chest move up and down with each shallow gasp of air. Voldemort chuckled and then walked out of the hall through the back, leaving the girl to die. She continued gasping for a few more moments before lying still.  
  
The background faded around Harry, and he was surrounded in a room of darkness. Across from him stood the girl, clean again, standing about a meter away. She stepped closer, her hood still falling in front of her face. Standing close now, two glove covered hands emerged from her sleeves and reached out for Harry's face. She leaned in as though she was going to kiss him, but instead bent toward his ear, her cheek brushing against his. Cool skin against his warm flesh.  
  
" Stay away." she whispered as she pulled away. The world seemed to fade around him and he once again felt the familiar sensation of waking up. Harry opened his eyes, stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before reaching over for his glasses. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. Hermione and Ron were still both sleeping on there separate cots, when he noticed the change. All around the room was a white paper chain, of what looked like a raven. Each one signed, " The Mage." Suddenly very alert, he realized that some had been in the house, only moments ago. That what he just dreamt was no ordinary dream.  
  
" What does this mean?" he said bewildered.  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please keep it up; your feedback is greatly appreciated! And thanks for the name suggestions! 


	3. A Girl of Raven Hair

Disclaimer: I own nothing, are you happy now? Aka. See previous disclaimer....  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 3: A Girl of Raven Hair  
  
Harry gazed around the room, still half in a dream daze; the little paper ravens staring back at him. How could this be? Harry's head seemed to ache as he tried to comprehend the situation.  
  
" What.how.."he said, not sure who he was talking too. Suddenly a noise came from behind him, whipping around as fast as he could, pillow in hand, he threw it into the darkness.  
  
" Oww! Gee Harry, what your problem," he heard Ron moan, " I thought I heard a noise, and as I start to get up, someone clobbers me in the face. Blimey, what are you-" A silence followed as Ron noticed the small white paper chain around the room. " Up for some midnight decorating session, Harry?"  
  
" It wasn't me! I had this dream, and then she died, and then she told me something, but when I woke this was here," Harry stutter, trying to pour it all out at once.  
  
" Calm down. Who's she?"  
  
" The Mage."  
  
" The Mage? Oh that's helpful, I think that maybe you ate to much junk before bed."  
  
" What are you two going on about?" Hermione said now sitting up in bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes. " It's three in the morning, why don't you take your heart to heart some where else." Then she too noticed the chain. " Huh?"  
  
" That is exactly- "  
  
" Who's the Mage?" Hermione questioned, now fully awake, and staring at the signature on each of the ravens.  
  
" I don't really know, I had this dream-" Harry began again.  
  
" Does your scar hurt?" Hermione asked, taking complete control of the situation. That's when Harry noticed for the first time that it didn't hurt, not even the smallest twinge.  
  
" No.." he said rubbing his head in thought.  
  
" Was it like the dream you had last year, real time?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No, this was different. I don't know what it was."  
  
" Then start at the beginning, slowly," Ron said. Harry poured out everything he could remember about the dream, waking up and paper chain. After a series of thoughtful question from Hermione he remembered the note that he had received several days ago, and soon all three were scouring the room looking for it. Ron found it first.  
  
" Who's M.L.?" He said, staring at the small piece of parchment.  
  
" Maybe M. stands for Mage," Harry sighed.  
  
" Yeah, but then what's the L. for," Ron stated, " Hermione, do you know about any Mage?"  
  
" Well, truthfully, no. I've never heard of her in all my life, and I really can't do any proper checking until we get back to Hogwarts. We best leave it for tonight." She said, already walking back toward her bed.  
  
" Alright, I agree. Let's get some rest," Harry smiled, pulling the covers back over himself. The warm waves of sleep beckoned to him, and soon he was back in dreamland.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fade away, and soon Harry was saying good- bye to his friends. He was feeling better than he had since Sirius died and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Even his poor O.W.L. scores didn't seem to dampen his chipper mood, and almost all of his disturbing dreams stopped. The Dursleys return, and suddenly found their nephew out of his bed and even out of the house. Harry decided that the best way to deal with all of his problems at the moment was not to deal with them. The mage mystery was put aside and one week before school was set to start he received two letters by owl. The first one reminding him that term was set to start on the first of September, and the second, his list of new books for the coming year. It read:  
  
~~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~~  
  
~Sixth Year Course books~  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (grade 6) - By Miranda Goshawk  
  
An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration - By Emeric Switch  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions, Volume 2 - By Arsenius Jigger  
  
Jinxes, Hexes, and the Use of Defensive Magic - By Dramati Fatigo  
  
Dark Forces and How to Combat Them - By Peppertin Billibus  
  
A Students Guide to The Dark Side of Magic - By Faternous Gilybutt  
  
" They must have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," Harry thought aloud, " But I've never seen a book list like this before....Defiantly some dark stuff..." Just then he heard a rattle by the window. The Weasley's tiny owl Pigwidgeon was throwing itself against the pane over and over again trying to force it open. The pathetic creature was out of breath and completely exhausted from its flight from the Weasley's house, when Harry pulled it inside. It had a note from Ron tied to it's leg. It read:  
  
Hey Harry, Well pick you up at 9am the day before school starts to go Diagon Alley. Books and stuff, you know the drill. Plus I want to check out Fred and Georges shop. See you in six days.-Ron  
  
Harry scribbled a quick response and then sent Hedwig to deliver the note. Surprisingly, his last six days with the Dursley passed in a flash, and soon Harry was packing his stuff for Hogwarts. A strange change had occurred in Harry and even though he could not place it, he didn't think that what was happening was real any more. Nothing was the same since Sirius died even if he wouldn't let himself feel the pain, even if no one acknowledged that he was gone. A piece of Harry was gone. Darkness suddenly fell over Harry.  
  
What was he doing? Pretending that nothing was different, that this year was the same, that Hogwarts was the same. His haven from the world was no longer a haven anymore than the Dursleys house. No one will say anything to me about it, and I won't either, he thought. It will be the same, and that's the worst part. He sighed, but continued packing. Now is not the time to think these things he murmured, would there ever be a time? Tomorrow you'll be with friends, and all will be well. Pushing his emotions back in their compartment he left it for now, he had to pack.  
  
After everything was away and all of his preparations were finalized, he let himself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow will be better, he thought as he drifted off. I wonder what the mage would say to that, she said to stay away...Away from what? All of his thoughts started to jumble together as dreamland took him, and the new Harry fell into sleep.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The next morning the Weasleys' pulled up promptly at 9am in a beat up red Cadillac. Harry left a brief note for his Aunt and Uncle saying that he would see them next summer, and then bound outside toward the car. The car appeared normal from the outside, but once inside it became apparent that it had been enchanted to provide more space. He quickly popped his bags in the trunk and went around to the side door. Mr. Weasley was at the wheel with Ron and Ginny in the back. Harry took the front seat, and they were on their way.  
  
" Good Morning, Harry," Ginny smiled shyly. Even after knowing Harry all these years, she always felt slightly timid around him, especially after a whole summer. He glanced back at her. She had changed over the summer, seemed older and more mature, or at least looked it.  
  
" Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said as Harry to the passenger seat, " We haven't seen you much this summer, how are you?"  
  
" Same as always," Harry said trying his best to be cheerful.  
  
" Good. We got a nice room set up at the Burrow, and then tomorrow, bright and early for the train," he paused, but seeing Harry wasn't much for conversation now, continued, " It seems you have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
" Yeah, lots of books this year," Harry replied dryly.  
  
" You should have seen the fifth year list, it's huge," Ginny said. After that there wasn't much talk for the rest of the ride. The car made it's way into London, and after quickly finding a parking spot, they made there way to Diagon Alley.  
  
It hadn't changed much from the years in the past, maybe less people, but aside from that it still had a the warm and pleasant nature that Harry always missed. He could smell the rich scents of café down the street, and hear the telltale signs of a new broom in the near by shop. He started to walk that way, Ron by his side, making idle conversation.  
  
" Harry!" he heard a familiar voice behind him, and soon a pair of arms were pulling him into a hug.  
  
" I saw you a couple weeks ago, Hermione. It's not like I died," he said loudly.  
  
" Sorry Harry...I just go caught up in the moment. You haven't written me. Oh, and have you heard anything more from the Mage?" she said quietly.  
  
" No, and we agreed not to tell anyone, we can talk about it later." He said sharply, but after seeing the look on her face he felt bad, " Sorry, I've been kind of touchy lately."  
  
" It's alright, I understand." She said smiling. That didn't make Harry feel any better; he knew that she didn't understand. Not even a little. A pleasant conversation followed as the made there way toward the store window.  
  
" Wow...The Galactica 360. The say it's the fastest broom on earth, it's the one all the best quiddich player ride," some kid at the window started to say. Soon most of the smaller children moved out of the way and Harry, Ron and Hermione got a good look.  
  
Right from the first moment, Harry could have sworn that it was the most beautiful broom he had ever seen. The slick handle was made out a pine only found in the groves of Leprechauns, and the bristles were branches from the talking mahoganies of out of North America said the display sign. On the side printed in bold gold letters was, " The Galatica 360 - the Fastest Broom on Earth." He could hear Ron gasp a little as he stared at it.  
  
" It's, it's..."Ron stammered.  
  
" Beautiful." Harry said, awed by the broom.  
  
" Oh Blimey! It's only a stupid broom! One would think it was made of gold the way you too look at it!" Hermione said, already starting to walk away from the display, " We have a lot of other things to buy today. Like Books, no money to waste on a silly broom." She turned around to find the boys still gawking at it.  
  
" You don't understand, Hermione," Ron began.  
  
" Your right. Let's go," she grasp hold of Ron's arm and began to tug him away. He followed reluctantly. Harry could have guessed that he liked the attention from Hermione more then the broom, but didn't comment. They made there way down the alley stopping once or twice when they finally reached the book store, which was packed with Hogwarts students, all fussing over their new book lists. Soon enough, they bought the supplies and started to make there way further down the alley to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. As they neared the shop, which seem to be doing quite well, something collided with his shoulder. His legs seemed to give out under him and he fell forward straight into a puddle of mud, the stone walkway hitting hard against his chest.  
  
" Oww!" He yelped, half out of pain, half out of surprise.  
  
" Sorry. I'm so sorry, just in a rush. You all right?" said a voice above him. He turned over and was looking up at a started girl, dark hair framing her white face, and small crimson lips. " All my fault, sorry, but you look okay." Ron offered him a hand and he pulled himself up. Beside from some bruises and a severely stained sweater, he seemed all right.  
  
" Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking as the strange girl made her way through the crowd, going back the way they came.  
  
" Yeah, fine. What was that all about?"  
  
" I don't really know, strange. Kind of an odd girl, and sorry about your sweater," Ron said.  
  
" It's alright." Harry said distracted. For some reason the girl seemed familiar. " Do either of you know her?"  
  
" Naw. I've seen her before, she must not be student," Hermione stated.  
  
" Me neither. Why does it matter?" Ron questioned, puzzled more by the look on Harry's face.  
  
" Oh nothing, I suppose. Just an eerie feeling," Harry said, " Nothing."  
  
" I think that you might of hit your head when you fell, Harry," smiled Ron jokingly. Harry smiled even though he couldn't shake his strange feel, or forget her raven colored hair.  
  
A/n: No worries, the story is really going to get started once they get to Hogwarts, that's when it will all come together. Thanks all my reviews so far, I appreciate it so much. Reviewness, please!! Thanks for reading!! Another chapter soon!! 


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or well....hm....I do own one, but I really don't own much at all. Let see, I have 68 cents in my pocket and a gun wrapper. If you still want to sue, you are wasting your time.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 4: The Beginning  
  
Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was one of the most popular shops on Diagon Alley, students of all ages would go in empty handed and come out with an armload of stuff. This fact was partly just because Fred and George once went to Hogwarts, and they knew plenty well how to prank someone. As Harry and his friends approached the store laughter could be heard emanating from the inside and two flaming red heads could be seen bobbing among the customers. Ron cautiously neared the door, pausing a moment before pulling it open.  
  
" We were wondering when you three would show up," Fred smiled jovially seeing them standing near the doorway, yet none of them seem to be listening as they gazed around the shop. Around them, shelves upon shelves of colorfully boxed and packaged pranks and jokes, all of them with a small smiling portrait of the twins on the side. Below the photo the initials W.W.W. - Pure Prank Goodness! It somehow reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
" Yeah, we've been waiting forever to have the Harry Potter visit. He is after all our founding sponsor," George said pushing Harry, Ron and Hermione further away from the door, Harry's face a shade of red.  
  
" You always believed in us Harry, that means so much to us," Fred's tone caused Harry to turn an even deeper shade of red.  
  
" That was deep, Fred," George said, placing his hand over his heart in fake sentimentality, this caused them all to smile. " Gosh, what happened to your sweater, Harry?"  
  
" Nothing, some girl wasn't looking where she was going. It's nothing."  
  
" That blows, mate. Any who, what can we do for you all?" Fred said.  
  
" Not much," Hermione said, " We just wanted to check out the shop, but you guys seemed to be doing well."  
  
" Surprisingly so," George laughed to himself, " for the first time in our life we're more successful than Percy. Oh! Ron, did you tell those two?" Both Harry and Hermione stared at Ron. " No, he didn't!" chirped Hermione.  
  
" Percy, the big git! He comes home about three weeks ago, full of apologies saying how sorry he is, and how wrong he was about not believing that Voldemort was back and trusting Fudge the entire time. The whole time mom sobbing for joy, babbling about how her baby came home, dad just staring blankly at him. Even Percy started crying, saying he missed us all so much. The entire scene was ridiculous, and frankly, the loser will have to do a lot more then admit he was wrong to regain his entire family," Fred stated, both Ron and George both nodding in agreement, " He caused far too much trouble to just expect that we'll just take him back!"  
  
" What a dumbass!" George exclaimed, following an awkward moment of silence. " How did you three do on your O.W.L.'s?" A sunken expression appeared on Harry and Ron's face, while Hermione was positively beaming. " That bad, huh?"  
  
" I did far better that I expected, considering how distracted I was at the end of last term, I didn't do nearly enough studying," Hermione said happily, " There was only one score I would have wanted to improve upon, but it'll have to do." Both Ron and Harry seemed to be gazing at the floor.  
  
" I didn't do...the best," Harry said, Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
" I wouldn't be too worried, it might not be as bad as you think. You do realize-"  
  
" Fred!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
" They can't know that, you're not even suppose to know that!" George said, smacking Fred upside the head. " What is it?!" Ron stammered excitedly.  
  
" Nothing that you won't know soon enough, with school starting tomorrow and whatnot." Fred smiled rolling his eyes at George. After Harry, Ron and Hermione spent a few more moments in happy conversation; Hermione reminded them that they had to meet Mr. Weasley by the car in ten minutes. Each were giving a bag a free samples before making there way out of the shop and making their way back down the alley. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were both waiting by the car eager to get home and have supper. The car ride back to the burrow consisted mostly of excited conversation about the beginning of the school year and The Galactica 360, the load of books and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But like all previous years Mr. Weasley wouldn't disclose any information about who it was, and would always try advert the question by simply talking about there O.W.L., which after awhile made both Harry and Ron so glum, most conversation in the car ceased.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The last night in the Burrow was surprisingly calm. After a supper with the family, including Percy, Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry to bed early. Before making their way up the stairs Percy tried several times to apologize to Harry, who eventually stopped ignoring him and accepted, more because he want to go to bed than anything else. Ginny and Hermione said goodnight and then went off to their separate room, Harry sleeping a in a bed set up in Ron's room. They talked for a few moments about the new school year, and Percy, but Ron seemed too tried to talk much longer so Harry let him be. Ron fell asleep rather quickly, leaving Harry to stare at the ceiling.  
  
Harry's mind fell over the usual pattern of looking at the previous hours, then the day, and finally ending up where he started, Sirius. He didn't know why he would even think of it on a day like this, no hardship or troubles. The entire time spent with friends, absorbed in getting ready for school to start, all the excitement of being a sixth year. Yet somehow all of his inner troubles, the ones that you could never fully tackle, took over once he was alone or at peace. Peace, he thought, that's what they say happens when you die, you get a peaceful existence, far away from our world of deceit and lies. Would Sirius really want that peace, never having the feeling of danger encompass his life again? That Harry couldn't answer; suddenly the strangest thought entered into his mind, the girl with the dark hair, the one who ran into him today.  
  
He could still see her face; it was round and symmetrical, pleasant to look at but at the same time almost ordinary. She had a pale face and the almost startling crimson lips, those too small and round. Why was he thinking of her now, she was just a random girl who ran into him, wasn't even paying attention. Somehow this memory made him sleepy and a strange wave of warmth swept over him drawing him further way from his thoughts of Sirius. Odd, he smiled, she wasn't even that pretty, Cho was prettier, but she had the most beautiful raven hair....  
  
*** *** ***  
  
" Harry! Oh Geez!! Harry! We overslept!!! Damn it!!" Ron's startled voice brought him out of slumber.  
  
" What?!" Harry gasped as he sat up, both putting on his glasses and starting to look for a clean pair of pants.  
  
" The alarm didn't go off," Ron exclaimed, apparently also scrambling to put on his cloths and get ready. Luckily they had packed most of their stuff last night, but now they were expected to leave in 5 minutes.  
  
" Damn. Just what I need," Harry said, throwing any last minute junk into his trunk, Ron was doing the same.  
  
" Boys!" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from downstairs, " Bring yours trunks down, we're loading the car! We need to get going, can't wait forever!"  
  
" Coming, mum!!" Ron yelled back, scanning the room for anything he might of missed. " Ready, Harry?"  
  
" Yeah, I think so," Harry said, he too feeling just a little rushed. Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
" Good," he said smiling. With a flick of his wand both trunks were shut and were floating a foot from the ground. Carefully he floated them down the stairs with Ron and Harry following. Outside Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins were waiting by the car.  
  
" What were you two doing up there? You missed breakfast, you know," Hermione said as the boys approached the car.  
  
" And good morning to you, too," Ron said sarcastically, " For your information, our alarm didn't seem to go off this morning." Hermione rolled her eyes, before Ron and the twins helped Mr. Weasley get to two trunks into the car, which had been enchanted to allow for more room. Mrs. Weasley gave them all a large hug, wishing them well for the upcoming year, and then handed them each a bag of sandwiches for the train. The twins and Percy also said their goodbyes, saying they would probably see each other soon. The girls and Ron piled in the back, while Harry and Mr. Weasley took the front. Then they pulled out of the burrow, waving back until they had lost site of the house.  
  
" I wonder what the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is like?" Ginny said turning back around.  
  
" We've already gone over this. We don't know anything, so we'll just have to wait till the beginning of the year feast, and then Dumbledore with announce it and we'll see for ourselves. I don't know why our so eager anyway. You've have a new teacher ever since you started at Hogwarts," Ron replied, still a little testy from being awoken so abruptly.  
  
" Gosh, Ron! You don't need to be grouchy."  
  
" I'm not grouchy!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny decided not to push the matter any further, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Soon they were pulling into the train station, a bustle of early morning passengers, though through the crowd you could occasionally make out an owl cage or two. Everyone got out of the car; trunks were put onto their respective trolleys and wheeling toward platform nine and three-quarters. They made their way through the barrier smoothly, each taking a turn, and then walked down to what appeared to be a fairly empty compartment.  
  
" Good bye," Mr. Weasley smiled, pulling Ginny into a hug.  
  
" Dad! Not right now, people might see," Ginny protested, stepping swiftly out of his arms.  
  
" You're right, heaven forbid," he said, still smiling broadly. He pulled both Ron and Hermione into a hug and finally Harry. " Have a good year, you four." They all said their final quick goodbyes and then made there way onto the train, yet Harry heard his name behind him.  
  
" Harry, a moment," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
" Sure, what is it?" Harry said turning around.  
  
" I just want you to, as a favor, personal favor...can you try and stay out of trouble this year," Harry was about to interrupt when he continued," I know you don't ask for it, but just try to have a quiet year, relax, focus on your studies. Just don't...just take a breather," Mr. Weasley finished.  
  
" Well, I.....er....don't...thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry stammered, not quiet knowing what to say.  
  
" Have a good year, Harry."  
  
" You too," Harry smiled half heartily, slightly unsettled by his advice. He started walking toward the train, lost in thought of what this year would truly hold.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the shorter chapter, I have more on the way, but there really wasn't a great stopping point without starting something else. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed in the past, and keep them coming. Thanks much! Chapters on the way!! Thanks!!  
  
~A Very Sticky Elf 


	5. A Darkened Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends.....Or anyone else in the wizarding world. Actually, I really don't own anyone in our world either, pity. If you recognize the character, I didn't think of it. But my birthday is coming up in 3 months, 2 days and 16 hours. Gifts appreciated...*winks*  
  
A/n: Thanks to all of my past reviewers (in alphabetical order, because I'm a loser..) AlbinoDrow, aminmelanaur, Blueberrie, hermionegreen, Lux-soap, Nikki and Liz, and Wicked Kiwi.....Thanks! And keep reviewing!  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 5: A Darkened Year  
  
Harry took a seat in one of the compartments next to Hermione, near the window. Across from him Ron's brow was furrowed in concentration, he was looking over one of the new textbooks.  
  
" This is really quite confusing," he said still completely engross in the reading, " It goes on about things I never remember learning, and this is just the review section!"  
  
" Chances are that we did cover it, and you just weren't paying attention," Hermione said smugly, " How many times do I have to tell you? Priorities! Studying first, everything else later."  
  
" You know, sometimes Hermione, there are things more important than studying, and homework and school," Ron replied, " I don't really think that our priorities are the problem, yours are. Wake up Hermione! He.....you-know-who is back, and all that you're worried about is stupid grades and exams. Maybe if you spent more time worrying about your friends and less about your studies, we would actually take your stupid lectures to heart." Harry pulled his gaze from the window, and looked over toward Hermione's face. Her usual posture looked slightly slumped, her mouth gaped open as all of her quick wit failed her. Ron's words had been harsh, even Harry realized this. He exchanged a brief glance with Ginny, who also looked slightly bewildered, before butting in.  
  
" Ron.....don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, she didn't do anything wrong," Harry said, trying to judge Ron's reaction as he went, " We should work a bit harder in school, right?"  
  
" Oh, what do you know, Harry?!" Ron snapped back. Hermione and Harry were both partly in shock, exchanging glances; they stared blankly at him.  
  
" Is something wrong, Ron?" Hermione softly, now approaching all conversation with caution.  
  
" No." he said sharply before pulling his textbook in front of his face.  
  
" Because, if something was, you know that you can always talk to us about it," Hermione pressed. This comment didn't get much of a response, so she swiftly changed the subject. " I really forgot how long this train ride was...." Just then a familiar blond head appeared in the doorway of the compartment.  
  
" Potter, had a dandy summer? Staying with the muggles again, I suppose? Like I care," Malfoy said casually, his two overgrown shadows, Crabbe and Goyle standing beside him.  
  
" What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny stated.  
  
" Oh nothing of importance, or at least nothing that you could comprehend," Malfoy sniggered back, " I thought you of all people would know who you are talking to."  
  
" I do. A stupid git," Ginny smiled, " By the by, how's your father?" Malfoy stiffened at these words.  
  
" You don't know what you speak of, little girl."  
  
" Malfoy, quit the crap. What do you want?" Harry said, wanting him out of here as soon as possible.  
  
" Not much. Just thought I drop in, looking for some entertainment. Low class, but entertaining enough. Like watching monkeys."  
  
" Well, you're not welcome here, Draco. Good day," Hermione replied, also pulling out one of her textbooks.  
  
" It will be very interesting to watch you get stumped though, something I forward to, in fact," he said starting to turn around.  
  
" What?" Hermione said, not quiet understanding his last comment. " I don't think you need worry about that, especially if the only people I go up against is you or your two apes," she smiled gesturing toward Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Hmm.....from what I hear there's a new sixth year that could defiantly give Hermione a run for her money, not that's that hard. You're just a stupid mudblood anyway."  
  
" Take that back!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his book to the ground, his hands curled into tight fists, " I said, take it back!" Malfoy didn't really seem to know what to do, obviously he hadn't expected any kind of reaction, or at least not one like this, he stood there speechless. " Do you want wake up in the infirmary tomorrow?" Ron questioned, taking a step closer to Draco, he was trembling in anger. Malfoy's friends Crabbe and Goyle finally seemed to notice what was going on, and leaned in closer toward Draco.  
  
" Ron, stop. It's nothing....he's nothing," Hermione said softly, shooting a brief glare to Malfoy. Ron didn't move, his gaze never fell from Malfoy's face. Suddenly he spoke.  
  
" You're right, Hermione. He's not worth it." Ron regained his composure, sitting back down, he once again pulled his book in front of his face. Even Harry could see Malfoy make a small sigh of relief, but the moment was brief and soon he covered his lapses with his usual look of disdain.  
  
" Trying to fight your little girlfriend's battle, eh?" Draco said smugly before making a swift departure. A tense silence presided over the group. Ron and Hermione each went back to their books, and Harry took to looking back out the window. Ginny sat their quietly, before mumbling something about the bathroom and spending the rest of the train ride with some of her fifth year friends.  
  
As soon as it became dark outside and the landscape of the land became less appealing, Harry tried to spark conversation. Both Hermione and Ron seemed quite content to spend the rest on the trip in silence, making it even more difficult, yet he made one last venture.  
  
" So, did he say something about a new student?" Harry said, neither of them responding, he continued, " I didn't think you come to Hogwarts as a brand new sixth year."  
  
" It's happened several times in the past, but it is rather uncommon," Hermione said, putting her book away, " Yes, and even then sixth year is really very late. If you come Hogwarts, and are not a first year, it's better to come as a second or third year. And you must have outside training to get you up to speed."  
  
" Yeah, I heard of it happening once or twice, but the kids were always....well, weird." Ron smiled, now in a much better mood.  
  
" How so?"  
  
" I don't really know, that's just what I've heard.  
  
" Come on you two," she said standing up, " We should be there in a few minutes, best to get in our robes." Each of them got into the black robes. Harry noticed that both Ron and Hermione still had their prefect badges on like last year, but decided not to comment. The train came to a stop, all of them exiting with a swarm of other students. Over the crowd Hagrid's booming voice could be heard calling out to all of the first years, he waved to the three before pulling his attention back to the group of gather student in front of him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded one of the last coaches, pulling away toward the massive doors of Hogwarts.  
  
Once at the school, along with the other Gryffindor's, they ambled toward the great hall for the sorting of the new students and beginning of the year feast. As soon as the students were all sitting at there separate house tables, a loud clink could be heard coming from the teachers table, as Dumbledore tried to get there attention. The room fell into silence.  
  
" Thank you all for joining us another year at our beloved school, and the cycle of our time together begins again. I'm sure most of you had lovely summers, and the rest of you, well, I'm sure you must of like something about your summers too. But I'm afraid that I tend to ramble, go ahead professor." McGonagall stepped forward with a small stool, on it was placed a torn and many times patched over hat. The hall was now in complete silence in wait for the sorting hat's new song. Last years had been a tad unsettling, and no one could wait for what the hat would advise this year. The hat opened the rip that was called a mouth and began to sing:  
  
The year now is dark with hate,  
  
Students know not what to say.  
  
We must be still and lay in wait,  
  
For all our fate is to be weighed.  
  
I speak of now the return,  
  
All we fear is now at our door.  
  
Be patient, be brave, or shall be burned,  
  
For none is above this lore.  
  
All are targets and none at peace,  
  
Quiet in the shadow lie.  
  
Silently the darkness sleeps,  
  
When all our plans run a rye.  
  
Hope in this time is few,  
  
Which is why I offer mine.  
  
And I turn my advice to you,  
  
For now you have little time.  
  
Are you to band together?  
  
For that is what you need.  
  
That is how you weather,  
  
Both storms of hate and greed.  
  
Keep them close, ever close,  
  
Always on their toes.  
  
For I do not want to boast,  
  
But I, the sorting hat, surely knows.  
  
The crowd waiting in silence, not quite sure how to respond to the dark message of the sorting hat, no one even seemed to notice the now petrified first years waiting for there fate.  
  
" Well, that was interesting indeed," Dumbledore said breaking the tension, " professor, would you please?" McGonagall seemed suddenly back in the present and started to unroll a huge scroll of names.  
  
" First, I would like to say, before I begin sorting, that one of our new students, Selphie Lyte, is to be sorted last because she is eldest. The rest of our new students will go in alphabetical order, as usual," she paused, " Alright. Amman, Richard." A small, frightened boy stepped up to the tiny stool, and placed the hat on his head. He was only seated a moment before the sorting hat loudly yelled out, " Ravenclaw!" Loud cheers cried out from the Ravenclaw table as they patted the poor boy on the back.  
  
After a few more scared first years were welcomed into their houses, Harry's gaze drifted over the rest of the diminishing line. There at the end, stood a girl, taller than the rest, and obviously older. She looked strangely familiar. He poked Ron in the side, and he turned around to face Harry.  
  
" What?" Ron said, barely talking above a whisper.  
  
" That girl, the one at the end. Is that the new student, the one Malfoy was talking about on the train?" Harry inquired.  
  
" Yes, she must be. Doesn't she seem oddly familiar?" Ron said, both of them staring intently at the new girl. That's when it struck Harry.  
  
" She ruined my sweater!" Harry exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud, and most of the people around him at the table looked over.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A/n: Bad place to stop, I know. Next chapter is going to be awesome, so if you like what you've read, review. If you hate what you read, review. I don't really care, I just want to know. Expect an update soon! ~Sticky Elf ^^ 


	6. A Baffle of a Hat

Disclaimer: Harry and Co. are not mine at all. A girl can dream but little good that does me. Right? Oh well, a better disclaimer is at the beginning, so....um......don't sue me.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 6: A Baffle of a Hat  
  
" What?" Ron whispered, when his look of bewilderment shifted to understanding. " That is the girl...the one from Diagon Alley, she did ruin your sweater." Harry nodded in agreement. By now the line at the front at the hall was seemly shorter as the last few first years were sorted. Finally the last petrified first year stumbled up toward the stool, before the hat yelled out a confident, " Gryffindor!" McGonagall turned back toward her list, and slowly announced the last name, " Lyte, Selphie!"  
  
Several strands of charcoal colored hair fell loosely in front of her face, an expression of clam expectance, as she settled onto the stool. She looked uncertain for a moment, and then causally placed the hat on her head. The room held their breath in a silent anticipation; it was so rare to have a new student as a sixth year. Her features remained still even though the entire hall focused their attentions on Selphie. A minute passed, and then two. The sorting hat seemed to be having an inner conflict about something, his own expression shifting nervously. After five minutes or so even the professors seemed to be unconsciously leaning in closer. Five minutes became ten, and after twenty minutes the air was so thick Harry felt his own breath catching in his chest. The entire scene somehow ironic compared to the slightly amused look now on Selphie's face. Suddenly the sorting hat spoke loudly and surely:  
  
" Ahhh......I haven't had one of these for a while. It seems I have come to an impasse, you could say, I'll need to think about what house this young lady belongs in." All of the students immediately turned toward each other for some kind of explanation of the strange situation. Harry looked toward Ron and Hermione for an answer, yet they looked as confused. Snid-bits of conversation could be heard coming from all the tables, " What does this mean?" " Can she do that?" " No joke!" Professor Dumbledore stopped all of the chatter with a sharp whistle.  
  
" All students must not be alarmed. This situation has happened in the past, and will be treated with great care. There is no need to worry, and I am assured that Selphie Lyte, will surely be sorted by the end of the week," Dumbledore said, smiling at her from his seat, " Miss Lyte, I suggest you just pick a table of your pleasure for tonight, and get aquatinted. Enjoy your food!" At those words all of the golden plates simultaneously filled with treats, and the attention that the students had centered at the front of the room, was back toward their meals. Harry had forgotten how hungry he was, picking out a large piece of apple pie. A warm feeling flowed through Harry's chest, and he knew that he was home again. This is where he belonged. A flash of black caught his eye, and he turned to watch Selphie making her way toward the Ravenclaw table.  
  
" What do you think of the new girl?" Hermione questioned, noticing Harry's eyes following her, " Personally, I don't think that she's Gryffindor material."  
  
" You don't know what your talking about, Hermione. There must be something special about her, even the sorting hat couldn't decide," Ron stated his mouth full of fluffy mash potatoes.  
  
" That's just because she's older. It makes it harder, you know, by the time you are our age you are not so innocent. That's all," Hermione said haughtily, " But, I have to admit, it does say something about her character." By now Hermione's face had become sour, her plate sitting in front of her empty.  
  
" What's the big deal anyway?" Harry griped, still stuffing his face with meatpies. Hermione was silent a while, unsure of why she did care so much.  
  
" It's not that I actually care at all. One must just be aware of who they are effected by," she finished. After that they fell silent for awhile, the boys simply focusing on eating.  
  
" This is really good," Ginny smiled after some time, " and has anyone noticed there is no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all redirected their vision to the front of the room toward the professors' table.  
  
" That's strange..." Ron said, his mouth still full of food. A loud burst of laugher drifted over from the Ravenclaw table, apparently the new girl was telling stories. They again all gazed over that way, before a new silence settled over them. It was probably one of the most boring beginning year feast that Harry could remember, and he took to amusing himself by creating little mountains of potatoes on his plate.  
  
" Excuse me? Is this place taken?" Harry looked up to see Sephie carefully taping Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
" What?" Hermione said.  
  
" This seat, next to you?" Selphie smiled gently, apparently aware of Hermione's mood.  
  
" Why not? Go head." Hermione motioned glumly toward the place, before staring blankly back toward her empty plate.  
  
" Thanks," Selphie brightened taking a seat; " I'm Selphie Lyte, the new sixth year."  
  
" Oh we know," Ron said kindly, extending his hand, " I'm Ron Weasley, this my sister Ginny, and my best mates Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ron's cheeks glowed rosy, and he set off again. " Welcome to Hogwarts, I know you'll love it here."  
  
" Good. It's nice to meet you all. I would to have loved being sorted tonight, but I guess that will have to wait. Till then I'm just trying to meet as many people as I can," she said shaking her head, " It's very complex to say the least."  
  
" I can imagine," Ginny brightened, glad that there was someone at the table in a better mood.  
  
" Then again, it does give me a unique opportunity, right?" She said, starting to pile her plate with food, " So are you all excited about the new year?" For a moment no one seemed react at all. Hermione shooting sharp looks at Ron, Ron smiling sheepishly at Selphie, Ginny grinning absently at no one and Harry still very much focused on his plate. That only lasted a minute before Ron set into another rant about the new school year, teachers and students. " Wow, sounds like you sure know a lot about the school," Selphie laughed.  
  
" Yeah, that's it," Ginny giggled, " He never- " Ron stopped her mid sentence with a jab in the ribs, and an evil glare. " Ron!"  
  
" Sorry, don't know what came over me."  
  
" Why I -"  
  
" Stuff it, Ginny!"  
  
" Both of you be quiet!" Harry exclaimed rising from his seat, " If you want to bicker, do on your own time." Both of them froze and then realizing their immaturity spent the rest of the evening avoiding eye contact with each other.  
  
" Are you the Harry Potter?" Selphie asked now intently staring at Harry's forehead.  
  
" The one and only," Harry responded glumly, his fork creating a new potato mountain.  
  
" Wow. I just want to let you know, well, that I believed you," Selphie said rising from her seat, " but for now, I think I'll continue with my rounds. Nice to meet you all." With that she stepped away from the bench, pausing only a second and then deciding on a seat near a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
" Well, that was awfully rude," Hermione commented smugly, " Sitting here, pretending like she's our friend or something. Personally, I don't like to speak ill of anyone, but I think that she's bad news."  
  
" What? She seemed nice and all. Friendly to us," Ginny piped up, " and I'm not the only one who thinks so." She giggled again at her own remark, Ron blushing red again.  
  
" Oh seriously- " Hermione was interrupted by another sound from the front of the room. A high-pitched ring came from the professor's table where Dumbledore was persistently tapping his goblet with a spoon.  
  
" Students, it is that time again when I must call this feast to an end. I'm sure you all had a lovely time, but tomorrow you have a big day and need to get lots of rest. Prefects please lead the first years up to the dormitories and the rest of you enjoy your evening. Welcome back," Dumbledore finished heartily. Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a look of pity and then made there way to the front of the room calling out, " Gryffindor first years," as they went. Harry was left at the table alone as Ginny leapt up when one of her friends called out to her.  
  
Oh, this is swell, Harry thought. All of my friends are on my nerves and can't even give me a little peace. Now I'm alone, I guess you can all that peace. Lovely feast, right.....  
  
" They all got up quick, didn't they," a voice came from behind him. He turned around and was face to face with Selphie. Her unruly hair was still tumbling in front of her eyes as she brushed a few more strands away. He didn't know what to do, he still had this unsettled feeling about the girl. Seeing how uncomfortable he was, she continued. " I was wondering if you take me to the infirmary, that's where I'm staying tonight. You don't have to though....if you don't want to."  
  
" Well, I...why not," he recovered, setting off at a speedy pace toward the door. She jogged after him to catch up.  
  
" Thanks. I'm also so sorry about your sweater," she smiled as they walked out of the hall, " I was in quite a rush that day. Lots to do, but you know about that." He grunted a response, pressing a fast pace. " Do you mind if slow down a bit?"  
  
" Sorry," he said lamely and then slowed to match her stride, " and sorry again about my friends tonight."  
  
" What was wrong with your friends? I found them quite delightful," she said serenely.  
  
" Oh, well, let me just say that they weren't one there best behavior."  
  
" I could see that," she giggled then, " except for your friend Ron, he was very.....helpful." She giggled again, though not out of giddiness, even Harry could tell. Her light-heartedness made him smile for the first time that evening.  
  
" He is one of a kind," he laughed, " but you should see his brothers. The whole Weasley clan is like him." Harry felt himself cheer up a bit, and easy conversation came back to him. The walked through the empty corridors, all of the students now up in the dormitories.  
  
" So, why aren't they together?" Selphie questioned, " Your friend Ron and that other girl?"  
  
" What? Hermione? They don't like each other," Harry gaffed, " Where did you get that idea? They might act that way sometimes, but it's not like that have anything in common."  
  
" Honestly, Harry. I can't believe you don't see it," she laughed, " Boys are so oblivious." By now they had reached the infirmary doors. A white beam of moonlight reflected off the mirror down the hall, errie stillness settled over the scene. Harry saw Selphie shiver as she also looked down the corridor.  
  
" Well...." Harry said plainly.  
  
" Well....I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Harry, and thanks," she smiled at him one last time before pulling open the doors and leaving him in the hallway. Harry smiled to himself a moment and then set off toward the dormitories.  
  
A/n: Thanks to all of my reviewers and anyone who even read. Now you have to do the easy part, REVIEW! Please..*smiles oh-so-cute*....thank you much! ^^  
  
New chapter soon, I promise... 


	7. A Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, that all belongs to J.K.Rowling, everything else is random. Read and review please, if you could be so kind....  
  
Harry Potter and the Mage of Lemarac  
  
Chapter 7: A Circle  
  
"Delicious," Ron said ripping open another roll, "I swear, this has got to be one of the best breakfasts I've ever had." Harry stared back at him puzzled from across the table.  
  
"Are you alright Ron? You've been acting a little strange," Harry asked, Ron still piling more food onto his plate.  
  
"Fine. Never better. Yet...I suppose I am a bit nervous...the new year and all," Ron replied between spoonfuls of porridge.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good morning," Hermione smiled, sitting down next to Ron, "Aren't you both excited about the new year. There are so many new things we get to learn and now that bulletin that fixes all of our problems!"  
  
"What bulletin?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You didn't read it?!" Hermione said staring blankly between the two of them, "Well then you two will be so excited!" A huge smile spread across her face. "The headmaster has decided-"  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Selphie said brightly, sitting down next to Harry, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was at the Hufflepuff table and it was too dull for my taste. Sorry Herm...mini..."  
  
"Hermione actually. Anywho, Dumbledore decided that because the administration was going through so many changes last year, the OWL's were a little unorthodox. So, they are granting all sixth years the ability to retake one of their scores," She paused dramatically, "Isn't that wonderful! Now you can fix your scores!"  
  
"That is good news," said Ron reaching for the orange juice pitcher.  
  
"That's all you have to say...I thought you would be more excited," she said glumly.  
  
"It really is wonderful news," said Selphie, "but isn't their a catch or something?"  
  
"A catch? Not really, you just have to take an extra course this semester. That's easy enough."  
  
"An extra course," Harry stated, " You have got to be joking! Another class with Snape."  
  
"It's not much different really," Hermione said eyeing Ron at a sideways glance, "...What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied casually, still stuffing his face.  
  
"I almost forgot! Ron, Harry, I pick up your schedules," Hermione said, "We have advanced charms first this morning."  
  
"That's what I have too," Selphie said happily, "but I really must be going. I have a few errands to run before our first class." She stood up from the bench and them paused a moment before jogging off toward the door.  
  
"What is wrong with her, we barely know her and she just acts like we're her friends or something," Hermione scowled.  
  
"Why does it even matter to you? So she trys to meet new people, maybe you should make a few new friends," Ron replied sharply. Hermione was silent for a moment before giving a glare to Ron and then mumbling something about needing to go to the library.  
  
"You two are so touchy! Why can't you just behave," Harry said shaking his head, "Grow up, seriously." Ron didn't even respond he just continue to shovel food into his mouth. Finally he spoke again.  
  
"Have you heard anything from the mage, Harry?"  
  
"No. But I can take a look in the library after the third period today, we have a study block," Harry said dryly. Looking around the hall he could tell that class was going to start soon, as the students began to move toward the doors. "Come on, let's get to class."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"This year you will definitely learn some interesting charms, and things will become a bit more...eh...I guess you could say challenging. Yet with proper preparation I am certain no one will die," professor Flitwick turned back toward the class beaming, "Alright, does anyone know what a elemental charm is?" Most of the class stared blankly at one another, aside from Hermione whose hand shot into the air. "Anyone? Alright then, Ms. Granger, What is an elemental charm?"  
  
"A charm that is either sparked by one of the ancient elements (earth, air, fire, and water) or a charm that creates a byproduct that falls into one of the categories. For example a simple water charm, or fire charm," Hermione finished smiling.  
  
"Good work, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick chimed, "Now, does anyone know how you could counteract one of these charms? For example a white fire charm?" Hermione's hand flew up into the air again, as the rest of the class sat in silence. "Come now, someone else must know," Carefully Selphie raised her hand into the air, "Ahh, yes! What is the answer, Ms. Lyte?"  
  
"Well, professor, I'm not positive, but I read somewhere that if it is a basic element charm you can use just a simple blocking charm. Yet if the charm has a descriptive tendency, like a white fire charm, there is a specific counter curse," Selphie sighed.  
  
"Good work! Five points to...Um...what ever your house turns out to be," Flitwick smiled again. The rest of the class period was dedicated to trying to light small piece of wood on fire, and then to extinguish it. Harry and Ron, worked together, and then surprisingly, Selphie and Hermione were partners. By the end of class Selphie and Hermione were the only pair that could complete both tasks.  
  
"Alright, good work today! Class dismissed," professor Flitwick exclaimed from the front of the room. Harry quickly pulled together his books and supplies, when he saw Hermione and Selphie coming toward him.  
  
"Harry! Selphie and I were discussing the OWL retakes and we're both going to be redoing the potion exam. Will you be repeating any of the tests?" Hermione said.  
  
"I guess...maybe the potions one. I'll have to think about it," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Potter! Such a lady's man, aren't we?" Malfoy laughed, walking up to the group, behind him loomed Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What's your problem, Draco? Why don't you quit it and seriously just leave me alone," Harry said calmly. Malfoy's face drooped into a frown.  
  
"And who's your friend, Potter?" Draco scoffed, eyeing Selphie strangely. Harry paused a moment trying to think, when suddenly his mind fell into a complete blank.  
  
"My name is Selphie Lyte. I'm new," Selphie piped up, extending her hand to Draco. He took her hand smoothly into his, and then paused a moment.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Selphie," he smiled evilly, bending down to place a kiss on the back of her hand. Selphie gave a suspicious half smile, before retracting her hand. "I think that you will quickly learn here, that you should be more weary of some of your fellow classmate. Some of us, really don't belong here."  
  
"I don't think I'll have that problem, I'm a relatively good judge of character. I can pick my own friends," Selphie said, still smiling.  
  
"Alright, but keep your eyes out," Malfoy said focusing his eyes on Harry. It only took a moment before Harry had made a clear move for the door, cutting around Malfoy. Hermione, Selphie, and Ron closely followed him.  
  
"Boy, that guy has some issues," Selphie laughed as soon as they were out of ear shot, "Someone didn't get enough vitamins as a child or something. Ick!" This comment made them all chuckle, as they made their way down the corridor to Transfiguration.  
  
McGonagall's class was fairly ordinary, as they spent a lot of the period focusing on class policy and review from last semester. At five minutes till the end of class, McGonagall instructed them to pack up their things, and write down their homework.  
  
"Next class we'll get started on real transfiguration, but until then just go over the assign review lessons. Okay, Class dismissed! Except Ms. Lyte and Mr. Potter, can I see you at the front of the room, please," the professor proclaimed, while Harry and Selphie exchange a quick glance.  
  
"Sorry man, tell me how it turns out," Ron said sympathetically before exiting the room with Hermione. Harry simply nodded, as his stomach seemed to sink rapidly. I haven't even done anything, Harry thought to himself; I wonder what it is? Even though he was relatively assured that he hadn't done anything wrong, he still felt his nerves on the edge. Selphie's eyes met his again, as they walked up toward the front of the room.  
  
"Yes, professor...."Harry said smiling awkwardly.  
  
"You're not in trouble, Mr. Potter. Relax," McGonagall said giving one of her rare smiles, "I just wanted to congratulate you, Captain."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes, I have decided that you will make a fine captain of the Gryffindor quiddich team, as long as you promise me a cup this year. I don't know if I can take another year of losing," she finished still smiling down on him. Harry stood there a moment flabbergasted, not even believing his own good fortune. Last year he wasn't even able to play, and this year he would be leading the team.  
  
"I'll try, Professor," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Good. Now you can go, Mr. Potter," McGonagall finished. Harry turned around and stumbled out of the classroom, partly still in a daze. Captain? That was probably the best thing a teacher had ever called him, he thought. This was going to be great! Behind him he could hear the professor turn her attention to Selphie. As Harry passed through the door her paused and waited just beyond the frame. I'll just wait here, he said to himself, then we can walk to lunch, and she might get lost otherwise.  
  
"Ms. Lyte, I am sure you remember the feast yesterday," McGonagall said evenly.  
  
"Yes," Selphie replied confidently.  
  
"Well, the sorting hat has made a decision. Welcome to Gryffindor," McGonagall smiled. Harry then heard Selphie laugh, mumble something to the professor and then jog toward the door. A small happiness seemed to well up inside of Harry at the news.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry exclaimed as Selphie appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Same to you, Quiddich Captain! That's got to be exciting," Selphie exclaimed happily, "Now we are even in the same house!" Harry smiled, when Selphie suddenly through he arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. To his own surprise, Harry hugged her back warmly. "Well, I'm starved. Let's go down to lunch."  
  
"Alright," Harry said, following her down the corridor. Quiddich captain, he thought, could life be any better?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A/n: Alright, I'm not to happy with the way this chapter went, and I know that it was a little too mellow for my taste, so I promise the next one will be so awesome! Yup, yup (I hope anyways)! Plus this chapter felt like a Mary Sue gone bad! Ugh! This story is not a Mary Sue (worst nightmare coming true!)! Icky! Anywho, a new chapter will be up in a couple days! Read and review please!!!  
  
~A Sticky Elf~ 


End file.
